SpongeBob: Infection Edits
This is a list of edits featured when SpongeBob: Infection is aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior and Nicktoons 1000 . NOTE: On Nicktoons 1000, the theme song is shortened in every episode, being only ten seconds. These are not listed. Virus *In the night club, the screen is zoomed in on Mr. Krabs so you can't see the women seductively dancing. *Mr. Krabs' "I'd like your strongest brew." edited to "I'd like a Dr. Kelp." *Bartender listing off the various alcohols is cut, and Mr. Krabs' response is also cut. *Bartender's "Here's your change, here's your cocktail, enjoy your drunkenness." edited to "Here's your change, here's your soda, enjoy your night." *Bartender's "I'm fluent in slurred speech!" cut. *Mr. Krabs' "Money and alcohol, the cause of - and solution to - the world's problems." shortened to "Money, the cause of - and solution to - the world's problems." Edited on Nicktoons 1000 to "the cause of... the world's problems". *Mr. Krabs' "Nothing that's worth a damn. Just binge drinking and sexual conquests." edited to "Nothing that's worth anything, just hanging out with the ladies and drinking Dr. Kelp." *Mr. Krabs "This is a club after all" edited to "This is a party after all" *Patrick's "I can't be the only sober one in this place." cut. *Patrick's "Ah, dammit." edited to "Darn it." *The news announcer pulling out a gun to his head is cut, instead as soon as the report is over it cuts to black. *Quarantine officer's "GET THE HELL OUT!" edited to "GET THE HECK OUT!" *Quarantine officer's "Listen, drunkards?" edited to "Listen, partiers?" *SpongeBob's "The next two days were hell on earth." edited to "The next two days were torture." *SpongeBob's "bullshit propaganda" edited to "crazy mumbo-jumbo". Bleeped on Nicktoons 1000 to "BullBLEEP propaganda". *Octopus' "Take Hell, turn the dial up to eleven..." edited to "Take doom, turn the dial up to eleven..." *Sandy's "Just indulge in your self-indulgent snobbery while other people die in agony, you assholes!" edited to "Just indulge in your self-indulgent snobbery while other people die in agony, you jerks!" It is bleeped on Nicktoons 1000 so it says "... die in agony, you (beep)''holes!" *Scientist's "will damn right spread" edited to "will certainly spread" *Squidward's "That couldn't have been caused by a goddamned flu, could it?" edited to "That couldn't have been caused by a simple flu, could it?". On Nicktoons 1000, before 11pm, it his changed to "... caused by a (silence)damned flu". *The screen glows when a zombie bites Nancy Suzy Fish's leg so you can't see the blood spraying out of it. *Sandy's hands have the blood erased from them. *All the blood on Nancy's torso removed (she is still bruised though). Weirdly edited on Nicktoons 1000, to have blood in her eyes as well. *Large wound on Nancy's belly has all the blood removed from it. *Sandy's "I'm so damn sorry." edited to "I'm so, so sorry." *SpongeBob's "Just look at what it did to Mr. Krabs - from a respectable restaurant owner to an alcoholic pimp." edited to "Just look at what it did to Mr. Krabs - from a respectable restaurant owner to a washed up partier."- *Patrick's "There's so much blood on you..." cut. *Sandy's two lines about the blood on her cut. *Screen freezing on the zombie with the bloody face cut. *Bloody smear erased from Barg 'n' Mart window from zombie's face. *Blood smearing on wall cut. *Patrick destroying the brain of a zombie with a brick cut. *Sandy's "Goddamn it, I can't go on." edited to "Gosh dang it, I can't go on." Changed on Nicktoons to "(silence)Damn it, I can't go on." *Patrick holding up a zombie's severed head cut.- *The zombies getting sliced in half are just changed to being slashed on 1000, and cut on BBTV Junior. Survivors *Various alcohol bottles surrounding Mr. Krabs have label reading "COLA" to remove the implications. *Mr. Krabs' "What the hell happened?" shortened to "What happened?" *Squidward wringing the blood out of his shirt cut. *When the knife emerges from the zombie's chest, the screen glows so you don't see the impact nor the blood. *Mr. Krabs' "I must have been drunk off my head." edited to "I must have been out partying late." *Mr. Krabs' "I woke up this morning with a dozen-and-a-half empty bottles in my house and a massive hangover." shortened to "I woke up this morning with a dozen-and-a-half empty bottles in my house." *Mr. Krabs' "Alcohol has already destroyed my life and personality..." edited to "Partying has already destroyed my life and personality..." *Sandy and Patrick's lines about staying sober and Mr. Krabs' alcoholism cut. *Sandy's "What the hell are we waiting for?" edited to "What the hey are we waiting for?" *Zombie laying in pieces on the blood-covered ground cut. *Blood erased from weapons and pile of butchered zombies. *The muscled patient's death is sometimes cut, sometimes replaced by a close-up to another fish's face on Nicktoons 1000. On Bikini Bottom TV Junior, it is cut. *The mutilated zombies are replaced by a close-up of Patrick's face. On BBTV Junior, it is cut. *Sandy's "I'm not dealing with a drunk Mr. Krabs again..." edited to "I'm not dealing with Mr. Krabs again..." on Bikini Bottom TV Junior. *When Mr. Krabs sinks his teeth into Patrick's arm, the screen glows and the blood is erased. *Mr. Krabs' "Get the hell off me and leave me alone, you son of a bitch!" is edited to "Get the heck off me and leave me alone, you heartless jerk!" *Patrick's "Tell me, you'd prefer condemning yourself to a slow suicide than getting sufficient help and flourishing for the remainder of your years?" edited to "Tell me, you'd prefer condemning yourself to be alone than getting sufficient help and flourishing for the remainder of your years?" *Mr. Krabs' "Depriving me of alcohol would be like cutting off a gravely ill patient's IV line!" edited to "Depriving me of partying would be like cutting off a gravely ill patient's IV line!" *Mr. Krabs' "Quit living in your fantasy world and realize that shit happens, like it or not." edited to "Quit living in your fantasy world and realize that it'll happen, like it or not." *Patrick's "And depriving you of alcohol would also stop you from talking such incessant, nonsensical gibberish." edited to "And depriving you of partying would also stop you from talking such incessant, nonsensical gibberish." *Mr. Krabs' "I hate you, you f-" before Patrick slamming the door has Patrick slam the door before the "f-" part on Bikini Bottom TV Junior. *Patrick's "I generally tend to stick to my guns and stay sober, but what problem is a few drinks now and then when the world's been taken over by zombies?" edited to "I generally tend to stick to my guns and stay serious, but what problem is a bit of partying now and then when the world's been taken over my zombies?" *The beer bottle Patrick pulls out is labeled "PARTY COLA" to not be mistaken for alcohol. *SpongeBob's pupils dilating cut. *Sandy's "for the love of God" edited to "for the love of Neptune". *Mr. Krabs' "As you can see, taking away my alcohol can be as dangerous to your very lives as me drinking to excess. I hope you've learned the values of not pissing me off." edited to "As you can see, taking away my partying can be as dangerous to your very lives as me partying to excess. I hope you've learned the values of not grinding my gears." *Shot of Sandy's bloody claw mark cut. *The version of Brain Stew by Green Day used is the clean version. *Scene of fish with two cigarettes in his mouth handing SpongeBob a cigarette cut. *The second mental patient's "drug problems" in the long list of things people get sent to the ward for edited to "partying problems". *Mr. Krabs "I'm here because alcohol transformed me into a monster. I worked hard, got a wife, had a kid, owned a million-earning restaurant, but then came the turn of drink. My Pearl disowned me, I divorced my wife, I had to give the Krusty Krab rights to someone else, and every second day I woke up face-down next to the gutter, with all my money wasted on more drink, prostitutes, or worse" edited to "I'm here because partying transformed me into a monster. I worked hard, got a wife, had a kid, owned a million-earning restaurant, but then came the first party. My Pearl disowned me, I divorced my wife, I had to give the Krusty Krab rights to someone else, and every second day I woke up face-down next to the gutter, with all my money wasted on more partying, girls or worse." *Blood once again removed from Sandy's wound as she stitches it up. *Sandy's "Oh my God..." edited to "Oh, Neptune..." *Finn's pistol changed to look less like a real pistol. *Finn's "it's always a good idea to use your trusty gun" edited to "it's always a good idea to use your trusty blaster". *Finn's "shoot a zombie dead" edited to "blast a zombie away". *After Finn shoots the zombie in the head, the screen glows and the blood is colored green instead of pink/red. *Finn saying "sniper rifles" and "assault rifles" both edited to "sniper blasters" and "attack blasters". *Red dye from the other zombie dummy edited green as well. *Mr. Krabs' vodka bottle he picks up again labeled "PARTY COLA". *Bloody corpse flying towards the screen cut. *Mr. Krabs' "Time to show the shelter that I'm worth shit." edited to "Time to show the shelter what I'm made of." *Glass impaling on Mr. Krabs' skin and the blood cut. *Patient slamming crowbar into zombie's abdomen cut and the resulting blood spray. *Zombie disemboweling the patient cut. *Mr. Krabs shooting the zombie has a flash and the blood removed. *Bullet going into zombie's forehead has the screen flash and the blood removed. *Zombies dying from gunfire and falling to the ground cut. *Mr. Krabs slicing zombie's head off with an axe cut. *Sandy shooting zombie in the head cut. *Blood removed from Patrick's chainsaw. *Mr. Krabs' "When I was relaxing with a few fifths of vodka, the TV turned on and it was a..." edited to "When I was relaxing with a bit of party cola, the TV turned on and it was a..." *Patrick's "Just get to why you're so bloody" edited to "Just get to why you're fighting". *Mr. Krabs' "I shot about a half-dozen zombies" edited to "I blasted about a half-dozen zombies". *Trail of blood colored green. *Patrick's "Dear God" edited to "Dear Neptune". Missing *Blood removed from Finn's disembodied arms and legs. *Finn's "...we're all...screwed" edited to "...we're all...in trouble". *Blood removed from wall. *Sandy's blood trail removed. *SpongeBob's "This damn thing stretches on for miles" edited to "This darn thing stretches on for miles". *Blood spraying from zombie's leg cut. *Shot of skeleton on fire removed, making it implied. *Patrick's "Pistols are better at closer range." edited to "Blasters are better at closer range." *Patrick's "Hit it between the eyes!" edited to "Fire it with your blaster!". *'In progress.''' Trivia *Edits labeled with a - mean that the edit was missing from the first showing, but were later edited out due to parental complaints/the censors going back and realizing they missed something. Category:SpongeBob: Infection Category:Ponyo Fan Category:JellyfishJam38